Soft Kitty
by Luckyhai5
Summary: "Penny, sing me soft kitty." Penny sighed, rolling her eyes, as she sat on the end of Sheldon's bed for yet another rendition of the song. What will Penny and Sheldon do when their relationship begins to change? How will Leonard and the others react? Rated teen, nothing explicit. I don't own anything to do with the Big Bang Theory.
1. Soft Kitty

"Penny, sing me soft kitty."

Penny sighed, rolling her eyes, as she sat on the end of Sheldon's bed for yet another rendition of the song.

"Okay, but after this I have to get home, sweetie." She smiled at him through her teeth.

Sheldon was unresponsive, as ever. Penny checked her watch. She had some time before her shift. Fidgeting on the bed, she began to sing the first line. "Soft kitty, warm kitty…"

As penny sung, Sheldon felt like he was sinking further and further into his bed. His mother had always sung this song to him, but it felt different when Penny sang it. In fact, he felt very different with Penny at the end of his bed, suddenly uncomfortably aware of her body heat against his cold feet. He stiffened.

Penny felt Sheldon's body tense, but kept singing. When she reached the last line, she smiled. "Purr, purr, purr." Patting the bed next to Sheldon's arm, she spoke: "I hope you feel better soon." Beginning to rise to leave, she felt an unexpected hand on hers.

"Penny…"

Her eyes widened as she turned, a strange blush creeping up her neck. Swivelling slowly on her heels, her eyes focussed on the long-fingered hand which covered her own, travelling up the arm, following the outline of the shoulder, then the neck, then the face of its owner. Her eyes settled on his.

"Sheldon?" Her voice cracked, rising on the last syllable. She was visibly flustered, although she could not quantify it herself.

He was cooler, although not his usual, detached self.

"Please stay."

Penny dithered, indecisive, strangely drawn by the human glint in his impassive, clear eyes, yet also very aware of herself and her general opinion of him.

"I'll miss my shift…"

Something clicked within Sheldon's eyes; the human glint retreated, as if to some dark recess of his psyche, deep within that unfathomable head of his, which was a law unto itself.

"Of course." His frosty words bit at Penny, who felt a cold chill on her neck, feeling oddly ashamed, although she had nothing to be ashamed of. She muttered some inadequate response, blushing profusely and scrambling for the door.

Sheldon lay, staring through the darkness at the white door of his room. It felt emptier, quieter, than he was used to.

No matter. What is life without whimsy?


	2. Something On Her Mind

**Hey, just wanted to thank everybody for the reviews/follows, it means a lot. I hope you like this chapter. Bear in mind, not all updates will be so quick - esp. because I have exams coming up.**

**Just wanted to mention, this takes place before Penny introduces Howard and Bernadette - her and Leonard are an item, Amy isn't a character, Howard + Bernadette are single. But yeah, take it with a pinch of salt.**

**Luckyhai5 XD**

**(This chapter is for the gorgeous Doritos-X)**

* * *

Penny was wiping down a table in the Cheesecake Factory, slightly more vigorously than necessary. The light glinted white off the dark wood. She was thinking about a multitude of things, none of which featured the previous events of the day. Rather decidedly.

Table 4 wanted their cheque. The man, indicating, in what Penny knew he considered a sophisticated manner, that he wanted the bill, was a large, red-looking person, his dark hair scraped into a painful comb-over. It made Penny shudder to look at, but she still plastered a good old Nebraska smile onto her face as she sashayed over, planting the little dish with the bill in it on the table, before walking off slowly, to give him a good view. He was the type to tip better if he liked what he saw, she could tell. Usually, Penny would hate to sell out like this, but she needed the money if she wanted to pay off the cute red shoes she'd bought the other week.

Lazily, her mind wandered to the check-engine light in her car. Maybe she should get it to a mechanic. Sheldon always said so…

Abruptly, she stumped that train of thought. Instead, she focussed real hard on carrying out the dishes from Table 2, balanced precariously on her arms. In true waitress style, she dumped them on the kitchen counter, relieved to see her friend Bernadette arrive to take over the shift.

Penny's phone beeped. For a moment, she felt a ridiculous surge of hope and anticipative horror, looking to see who the text was from. Leonard. She didn't want to admit that she was a tiny bit disappointed, quashing the emotion and forcing herself to feel, instead, a sort of token affection.

_Want to go out tonight? Xxx_

Penny did smile, despite her reaction to the text. Leonard was a thoughtful boyfriend, at the very least. She typed back a reply, pocketing the phone and turning to Bernie, who was tying her mustard yellow apron. "Table 4 need the cheque." She informed her, smiling.

Bernie smiled back. "Thanks Penny. Catch ya later!"

Bernie hurried off to start work and Penny hung up her apron, shrugging on her jacket and stepping outside into the street.

She decided to wear her new red shoes on her date later. Smiling secretly, continuing down the road, she thought about her boyfriend.

Penny sat across from Leonard at the red-trimmed table, staring down at her meal. Her hands were in her lap or utilised moving her fork from the plate to her mouth, each bite seeming tasteless. Leonard was speaking, but she wasn't listening; when she looked up, she saw his brow furrowed in that typical Leonard way, yet she couldn't bring herself to care.

It was shameful. She was thinking about what had happened earlier, with Sheldon.

It made her blush to think of, an incredibly unusual occurrence. Penny knew that Leonard noticed this, his hand gestures becoming progressively larger as he felt her attention slip away. The cheque couldn't come fast enough; Penny was glad to escape the stifling restaurant and get into the street. The fresh air hit her, and she breathed deeply, finally beginning to relax. The night was dark, stars glinting dully above the orangey haze produced by the city and its towering, protruding skyscrapers. Luckily, Leonard called a taxi, so there was no awkward walk home. The car journey was, nonetheless, uncomfortable; the goodbye on the stairs was equally uneasy. Leonard looked thoroughly dejected, leaving Penny contrite.

Once in her apartment, she busied herself with little odd jobs, doing nothing in particular. Her nails were repainted a bright shade of pink, she cleaned the kitchen counter – an event so rare she knew she was not herself – flicked through a magazine, and ended up sat alone on her couch, eyeing up her laptop.

Penny felt, with a sinking in her stomach, a pull to do something she feared she would regret.

She found herself dragging her laptop onto her knees. _This is a bad idea_, she reminded herself, _A bad, bad idea_.

Opening her email inbox, Penny began to write. Unsure how to phrase what she wanted to say, she paused, biting her lip. A moment later, she resumed her typing, which was fast. Quickly, she closed her eyes and pressed 'send' before she persuaded herself not to.

_Hey Sheldon, are you feeling better?_

The reply was almost instantaneous.

_Well, my cold has abated, if that is why you are enquiring. _

Penny smiled despite herself.

_I'm glad. _

Breathing in slowly, she began to type out the second part of her message, bracing herself physically.

_Look, Sheldon, I've got some hot dogs in the freezer and was wondering if you want to come over tomorrow evening? It'll be nice to catch up._

This reply took a moment of nail-biting suspense to arrive. Penny jumped when the computer beeped.

_See you tomorrow evening._

Exhaling, Penny gently closed the lid of her laptop.

In his apartment, Sheldon stared at his screen for a moment longer than necessary. Then he went to make tea.


	3. The Hot Dog Deviation

**Hey, thank you all so much for the reviews! They really motivate me a lot, so please keep them coming, and I'll keep the chapters coming... Also, I'm relying on you guys to call me up on any discrepancies and tell me what you like / don't like, so please do (but not in a mean way). Enjoy this one y'all xxx**

**Luckyhai5 XD**

* * *

Penny was kicking herself. Why had she invited Sheldon over? It was such a stupid, spur-of-the-moment decision; she wished she could take it back, but decided against it. That would be weirder, as it would imply that something was wrong; she hated to admit it to herself, let alone Sheldon, who wasn't particularly perceptive, but would doubtless notice such an obvious deviation from her usual behaviour. No, it was better to have him for dinner as a friend, than to freak out and escalate the issue. Maybe Sheldon hadn't even spoken to Leonard about it.

Doubtful.

She turned her attention instead to the pair of red shoes poised on her couch. They were gorgeous. Sighing, she put them back in the box, stapling the receipt to the top. A bill leered at her from where it lay, fat and bulging, on the kitchen counter. She would take the shoes back tomorrow.

Penny returned to the spaghetti, stirring in the chunks of hot dog. Quite unknowingly, she smiled.

* * *

_Knock knock knock. _"Penny."

_Knock knock knock. _"Penny."

_Knock knock knock. _"Penny."

Sheldon could see her shadow under the door. As a man of logic, he disliked performing such an unnecessary ritual, but he found it oddly comforting: three knocks, three times, three chances to say her name. It was a sort of talisman; one of the small rituals his life revolved around, the minute regulations he imposed in order to quantify and control his own existence.

The door opened. He had always remarked how, despite her limited intelligence and prospects, Penny seemed to have an unfailing capacity to smile. He reflected detachedly that it became her.

"Hey Sheldon, come in." Sheldon also reflected that, had he any faith in his reading of people, Penny's smile seemed less enthusiastic tonight. He dismissed the thought; it was impossible to tell.

"Penny. How was your day?" The customary greeting appropriate for both the setting and their level of acquaintance.

Penny replied suitably. "Good, how was yours?"

Sheldon responded honestly. "Average, bordering on mundane. My research into space time geometry in higher-spin gravity has taken a new turn." He took his seat on his sofa, shifting a shoe box as he did so. The receipt was stapled to the top. Sheldon looked at it sceptically. Penny's behaviour was, at times, confounding.

She took it upon herself to explain, which he considered rather unwarranted. "I'm taking them back to the store tomorrow."  
It would be polite to continue the line of conversation; social convention dictated it. "Is there a manufacturing fault?"

Penny had a strange expression on her face, almost pained or embarrassed. "No, sweetie, I just can't pay them off at the moment."

Unsure of the correct response to that statement, Sheldon opted for tact, a novel concept he was eager to explore. "Dinner smells good."

Penny smiled again, this time bigger. "It's nearly ready. Wanna sit at the table?"

Sheldon did so, after a brief evaluation of the relative conditions of each seat; draught, temperature, firmness of cushion, etc.

When Penny brought the food over, he ate in near-silence, occasionally speaking up to withhold his responsibilities towards their conversation appropriately. This was his favourite.

Penny always cooked his favourite, which he did appreciate. That was why he loved Penny.

No.

That was why he _liked_ Penny.

He felt a blush rising, which irked him; deliberately not making eye contact, he finished up quickly, thanking Penny and leaving without fuss.

Penny stared at the door, bemused and strangely unsatisfied. As it was still quite early, she went to take the shoes back to the store. When she got home, she was restless, unsettled and unsure who to call. She considered Leonard, but the idea didn't resonate; there was really only one person she felt like speaking to.

Instead, she poured herself something strong and fell asleep on the couch, two bowls of spaghetti with chopped-up hot dogs congealing on the table behind her.

* * *

Penny awoke to the silence of an apartment that is waiting for something. Looking around, she couldn't identify the reason for the strange atmosphere. Shaking it off and blaming the tequila, she went to see if there was any cereal left.

A shape by the door caught her attention. In the shadows behind a chair was a square-shaped object. Penny crept over, slowly, pulling it out.

It was a shoe box, and tied around it was a pink ribbon. Opening it with bated breath, Penny jolted as she saw the red shoes inside. They seemed to be glittering with promise and potential. She shivered.

Penny, just for a moment, allowed her mind to slip away and hope for something new.


	4. The Red Shoe Anomaly

**Chapter four, possibly the last chapter for a couple days, over the exam period! Wish me luck :3**

**Much love to everyone who has sent me a review, you're just too lovely. 3 Please keep reviewing! (It might get me through my exams lol.) Also, I have looked at the thing which tells me how many people are reading, and I've found out that people are reading this from all over the world! That's so cool - if it's not too much trouble, drop me a line and tell me about where you are in the world right now. It's just so unbelievably awesome.**

**Luckyhai5 XD**

* * *

It was Saturday morning, and Penny was getting ready for an awards ceremony, which she was going to with Leonard later. It was some science thing at the university; that wasn't really what she was interested in. There were greater issues at hand. 'Getting ready' was, perhaps, too generous a term; she was sat on the sofa, two dresses laid out before her on the floor.

Both were tight-fitting, expensive and really too glamorous to be on the floor.

One was pink, with a low front and long skirt. It had a golden pattern on it, swirls and lines. She had picked it out with Leonard for her birthday. She had fond memories of their trip to the mall; how nice he'd been all day, the frothy coffee he'd bought her after they had bought the dress; the many compliments and smiles he'd given her.

The other dress was shorter, with a higher front, and completely covered in red sequins. It would go well with her new shoes.

This was a dilemma. Both dresses would make her look gorgeous, so it really came down to one question: was she going to wear the dress which Leonard had bought her, or the shoes which she assumed Sheldon had bought her?

Penny couldn't decide, so she went to take a shower, leaving the dresses draped expectantly out on the floor. They would get their answer.

* * *

The awards ceremony was dull. It was also dimly lit, at a frigid 19 degrees, and a tad too busy for Sheldon to be comfortable. He sat at the table, regrettably alone with Raj and Howard; Raj had given him a lift from the university, as Leonard was going to pick up Penny. Sheldon found his mind wandering, almost daydreaming, a feat it seldom achieved; he almost wished that he, too, owned a car (for jealous purposes he was not yet ready to admit), but his deep aversion to motor vehicles resolved his wistfulness.

The event had not begun yet, but Sheldon already knew he was to receive three awards, each in different areas of his theoretical study. String theory was, really, a rather glamorous area of study, which Sheldon enjoyed – there was a certain kudos surrounding his job, or so he assumed. How could there not be, when it required cognitive processes so far elevated when compared to the rest of the university? He regarded Raj and Howard with pity, momentarily – especially Howard. Leonard would win nothing, and be resentful about it all evening; Howard, obviously, was just here for the show; Rajesh would win one, perhaps. All this speculation distracted Sheldon, so that he did not see Leonard and Penny walk in. When he did look up, he caught his breath for one hidden and inaudible moment.

She was wearing the shoes. Well, of course she was; basic logic told him that she would be inclined to wear a new pair of shoes to what she must perceive as a prestigious event, although this shabby awards ceremony was hardly so. No, if she were attached to a more competent physicist, such as himself, she would see the absolute crème de la crème of the scientific community, not this sad and uninspired bunch. Not that he thought about that. Moreover, he was more than just a competent physicist.

Still, the sight of her in the red shoes pleased Sheldon; for some inexplicable reason, he felt a sense of pride, or accomplishment. She had walked in with Leonard, but her outfit was entirely constructed around the shoes _he _had bought her; the red dress, silver bracelets, black clutch bag.

The contrast between Leonard and Penny struck Sheldon as being almost comical; she was much taller than him, especially in the shoes, he noted with glee. Where Leonard was unkempt and scruffy, Penny was leonine and picture-perfect.

If you were interested in that sort of thing, of course. Sheldon quickly averted his gaze and began to distract himself by observing details of the event. It did little to dissuade his developed mind, but he tried anyway.

Still, somewhere in the recesses of his psyche – the same dark hollow where his glimmer of humanity lay – he chuckled with delight. She was wearing his shoes.

* * *

Had Sheldon been staring at her? Penny was blushing nearly as red as her dress; Leonard led her over to the round, white covered table where the others sat. His hold on her hand was tenuous and clammy.

They sat, Leonard exchanging words with Howard and Raj. Penny stared straight ahead, not allowing herself to look around to her left, where Sheldon was sitting beside her. She could swear his head was turned in her direction.

Penny then did something unexpected. She felt like she had no control over her actions; as if she were standing over herself, watching what was happening. Slowly, under the table, she reached out, placing her hand on Sheldon's, where it rested on his thigh. He jolted, the table banging, and the others looked over.

"Sheldon?" Howard asked sceptically, "Everything alright?"

Sheldon nodded frantically. "Yes. Stomach cramps." He went bug-eyed, which Penny knew to be a sign he was lying. Nonetheless, Raj and Leonard shrugged, Howard shaking his head despairingly, and they continued their excited conversation about who would win which awards.

Although Sheldon had seemed to dislike the contact, he did not move his hand. To Penny's surprise, he turned his hand so that it was palm-up, intertwining his fingers with her. She breathed in sharply, squeezing his hand. He did not squeeze back or look at her, silent and mute, seemingly motionless.

When he went up to receive his first award, he seemed reluctant to move.


	5. The Laundry Incident

**hey, thanks to everyone who wished me luck on the exams, they're going okay so far :/ please keep telling me about the places you're in, it's like I get to travel the world from my computer! this is a bit short, but it's all I had time for, so I hope you enjoy it**

**Luckyhai5 XD**

* * *

Penny had been in a daze ever since holding Sheldon's hand. She wasn't sure how to react; after the awards ceremony, he'd walked off abruptly, waiting in silence in the back seat of the car. She'd sat next to Leonard in the front, burning with shame and something else, too – she could see, from the set of Sheldon's shoulders, that he was feeling on edge too; it was as if some invisible force had squeezed up all her senses, every nerve sparking.

It was two days later, and she hadn't seen Sheldon. To be honest, she'd been avoiding him, and she suspected that he, in turn, was avoiding her. She hadn't been ready for this surge of feeling; it was like being constantly suspended in mid-air, unbearable and delicious.

But then there was the problem of Leonard. She wasn't sure when he had become a problem, but Penny knew he had – was this just about Sheldon? No, she was sure it wasn't; she and Leonard had deeper issues before this. Nonetheless, if something happened between her and Sheldon, it would destroy him – not that anything would happen, of course.

The washing was done. Deeply engrossed in thought, Penny removed her clothes from the machine. She didn't hear him come in. When she turned, she shrieked, finding him right behind her, an inch closer than usual. He didn't react to the noise she made, standing still, a horrified look on his face, of shock and terror.

"Sheldon! You scared me!"

He did not reply.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Unthinkingly, Penny reached out and touched his arm. He flinched.

"Penny." This was new – Sheldon was speechless. Penny turned away inside herself. He must truly hate her; resent her – would she ever figure out this man?

"I bought a cactus."

That was unexpected. Sheldon had had so many weird episodes.

"That's nice, sweetie." She hadn't removed her hand from his arm, and he was slowly leaning against it.

"It rarely flowers, but today a purple bud appeared on it. I think that means it's going to die soon."

The point of contact between them, her hand on his arm, was distracting her; it felt electric, even through the fabric of his top. She found herself applying more pressure to the spot as he leaned in more; she felt heady and disoriented, unable to follow the conversation. Briefly, she scrambled to arrange her thoughts and responded, "That's a shame."

"Yes, but the beautiful things never last."

He pulled away from her, a look of things unfinished lingering in his bright eyes.

"Penny…"

"Yes, Sheldon?" She couldn't say his name enough, she was drawn into his eyes, she longed to touch him, craved his skin on hers…

"You dropped your washing."

Abruptly, he severed the link between their eyes, turning and leaving swiftly. Penny was left stunned, unable to move for a long moment until she noted, with a smile, that he'd left his washing basket behind.


	6. The Conjugal Complication

**Hey everyone, I'm midway through exams so hopefully this chapter is good - I'm totally shattered and drained :/ thanks to everyone who reviewed + told me a bit about where they live, it's amazing XD enjoy and wish me luck! Also thanks to everybody who followed/favourited. You make my day every time 3 This chapter should mix things up a bit :P**

**Luckyhai5 XD**

* * *

Sheldon was sat at his computer, staring determinedly at the screen, although he'd stopped paying attention to it a long time ago. He was reacting – a better way to phrase it would have been _not _reacting. Leonard was stood behind him, asking if he had heard.

Slowly, Sheldon dragged his neck up and down in a nod.

"Well, what do you think?" Asked Leonard, smiling.

Sheldon tried his best. He splashed on a large, falsified smile and turned, slowly, every movement controlled so that he didn't lose it. "What do I think? What do I _think_? Well, Leonard, I _think_ that the coefficient of the radial anomaly wherein three t multiplied by pi is equal to one over the mass of 29y squared is the circumference of a spheroid volume 3.6 multiplied the weight of gravity on Mars is hokum, but we'll never know until we can actually work it out, will we?"

Leonard was giving him a strange look; Sheldon didn't think he could keep up the façade much longer.

"I'm late." He left in a hurry, not thinking about where he was going.

Leonard stood, staring at the door, totally confused and resigned.

Sighing, he shook his head and reached for his phone. It was heavy in his hand. Mentally prepared, he sent the text.

* * *

Penny was sat on the couch, pink toe dividers between her toes, painting her nails a shocking shade of blue. She was humming as she painted, although her mind wandered elsewhere. Her phone beeped.

_Hey, Penny, wanna go out tonight? L xxxx_

Her heart sank. She didn't want to, but maybe this would give her the opportunity to decide whether to keep seeing Leonard.

_Sure xx_

To her surprise, there was a knock on the door. She went to answer it.

Nobody. The corridor was empty, almost eerily silent. She stepped out and checked the stairs. Nobody there.

Weird.

Reluctantly, she made her way back inside and over to the closet, to pick out something to wear.

The red shoes called to her from a dark corner; she slipped them on and lay on her bed.

They fit well.

* * *

The restaurant was busy, full of couples and a few families, the low buzz of talking and occasional clattering of plates. The lighting was dim and romantic, the dark red carpet giving the place a really laid-back feel. The tables were round, with silvery tablecloths; it was a really fancy place. Old jazz music played quietly, the smell of baking hung in the air. The chairs were mahogany, with ornate detailing and comfortable cushions; the waiters were all in black and white tuxedos. They carried large, round, black trays, producing notepads with a theatrical flourish.

Two glasses of champagne sat on the table before her, sparkling expectantly.

Penny was paralysed.

She had frozen in shock and horror.

Everyone was staring.

Leonard was on one knee.

"Penny," He smiled, although she could see the thinly veiled insecurity bubbling in his eyes, "I love you. Will you marry me?"

She gasped, opening and closing her mouth, speechless.

"Uh…"

The red shoes felt tight, all of a sudden.

"Uh…"

She gripped her knees, shaking slightly, utterly shocked as if the world had fallen away around her. There was a sudden chill in the air; the pleasant hum of voices and jazz music ceased in her ears, muted by the inescapable, hopeful glinting of the diamond ring, which was all she could look at – looking at Leonard was too hard.  
"Penny?"

Almost in a trance, she got up, knocking the chair over.

"I need to think about it, okay?"  
With that, she ran out, leaving Leonard crumpled-looking, still knelt on the floor, holding a little black box.

A waiter approached him with the bill a few minutes later, and he trundled home.


	7. A Neutralization Reaction

**Hey everyone, so sorry it's been ages! I thought I'd reward all of you with a very juicy chapter XD Exams were pretty brutal and then I was ill, so I haven't had time recently. Hopefully I'll get more of a chance to write over Christmas, if you'll all do me the honor of reading. If you could take a moment to drop me a review, that would be fantastic**

**If I don't speak to you before then, Merry Christmas. Have a great New Year and make the most of the holidays.**

**Luckyhai5 XD**

* * *

Penny was sat on the couch in a kind of daze.

Leonard had proposed.

He wanted her to marry him.

_Wife._

Her reverie was cut through by anger.

How could he put her on the spot like that, in public? It was so typically inconsiderate.

This whole proposal was entirely insane – she could never go through with it.

Her mind floated.

His face surfaced within it, before she knew what was happening. His eyes were open in wide surprise as she brought her lips down upon his, his arms pulling at her waist, as if he had been reborn to her. It was not Leonard's face she saw.

It was Sheldon's.

_Knock knock knock. _"Penny."

_Knock knock knock. _"Penny."

_Knock knock knock. _"Penny."

How could it be?

Speak of the Devil.

Penny rose, walking to the door, feeling as though her feet were not touching the ground, but floating through the air, disconnected from reality.

She opened the door wide and looked up.

Sheldon was stood, his hands twitching erratically, framed by the door.

"I heard what happened." He was curt. She could gauge nothing from his tone.

"Yes." She stood aside to let him in, feeling a moment of unbearable tension as he passed so close to her.

"My condolences."

An unasked question hung in the air between them. Penny let the door swing shut with a little push, walking towards him, her legs driven by someone other than herself; she felt as though she was floating above her own body, unable to control her actions.

She placed one hand squarely on his chest, felt his heartbeat skip and heard his sharp intake of breath. He opened his mouth; closed it again.

In one swift motion, she pushed him backwards onto the couch and fell on him, pressing her lips to his, like in her daydream. Her hands wandered up and down his chest, coming to rest around his neck as she paused, then exploring his jawline as she deepened the kiss. He was slack, motionless beneath her, but she felt him begin to respond, his hands snaking up her spine, his wrists brushing the sides of her waist. She gasped, breaking away and tilting her head back. He pressed his lips to her exposed throat, and she struggled to catch her breath, moaning softly. As if encouraged by this, his tentative kiss moved up her throat and around to her ear. She moaned again; his hands were under her top now, unhooking her bra. She pulled her top over her head, then his, planting a kiss directly over his heart. It was his turn to groan now. "Penny…" He whispered, as if he were uttering the name of a goddess, something her revered over all. "Penny… is this right?"

She didn't want to hear his question, leaning down to hold his head in her hands. She hushed him, kissing him again, and they were lost in each other, moving like one organism, free from what had kept them apart at long last.

* * *

A neutralization reaction had occurred, Sheldon noted in his slurred and incoherent thoughts. Two opposite solutions mixed together at just the right point, to become an entirely new, exactly compromised solution.

The bed was warm; Penny's sleeping head on his chest. She was breathing softly. Lying next to Penny, he had no idea what to think of what had just taken place. He had betrayed his best friend and himself; undermined all the values upon which he had based his life in one unretract able moment.

Nonetheless, it was a moment he would never wish to retract.

It was hard to summarize his feeling at that point: fulfilled, awakened, shocked, disenfranchised?

At peace.


End file.
